


Expelli-textus! (worst title ever i am so sorry)

by arfrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dustin is forever alone, F/M, Gen, Hermione uses proper grammar, Maybe OOC, americans and brits oh god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Harry invites his Friends to a group chatThen he invites our favourite nerds: the party
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. The Golden Trio & Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This if my first crossover so sorry if anything is OOC or summink ill add more Harry Potter or Stranger Things characters if this goes well

_Harry made the groupchat The Golden Trio and Friends_

  
_Harry invited Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna_

Hermione: What is this group chat for, Harry?

  
Harry: just to talk i guess

  
  
Hermione: Oh for goodness, sake use proper English!

  
Ron: hermione nobody uses proper english anymore when texting

  
Ginny: he has a point

  
Neville: I mean... I do. Just because I'm bored mostly.

  
Hermione: See?

  
Harry: but seriously

  
Ginny: butt siriusly

  
Neville: no

  
Hermione: no

  
Harry: no

  
Ron: no

Ginny: :)

  
Harry: we need nicknames.

  
_Harry changed his name to pottah_

  
_pottah changed Ginny's name to Weaslette_

  
Weaslette: you arsehole i detest you

  
pottah: you love me

  
Weaslette: sadly, i do

  
Hermione: Ron spat out his drink, just so you know.

  
Ron changed Hermione's name to mobile library

  
mobile library: True enough.

  
_Harry changed Ron's name to freckles_

Weaslette: WHY COULDNT I HAVE BEEN THAT

  
pottah: couldn't resist. sorry gin.

  
Luna: Hello

  
Weaslette: Luna!

  
pottah: hi luna

  
mobile library: hi

  
Neville: Hey Luna.

  
pottah: Hey, i was wondering if i could invite some people

  
Luna: Oh, yes please!

  
_mobile library changed Luna's name to Loony._

freckles: sure

  
mobile library: Why not

  
Weaslette: sure

  
Neville: Okay

_pottah invited Little red, Hot Wheels, teef, eggo, The Spy and Tubulah._


	2. The Party Groupchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike changed his name to Hot Wheels
> 
> Max: you arent hot
> 
> Max: not even close
> 
> Hot Wheels: its a play-on words, mayfield
> 
> Hot Wheels changed Max's name to little red
> 
> little red: BITCH im maturer than you
> 
> Hot Wheels: in like five minutes
> 
> little red: thats it
> 
> Hot Wheels: MAX WHY ARE YOU KNOCKING ON MY DOOR
> 
> __________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay everyone sorry for not giving a thing to say who they are so here ya go:
> 
> Harry - pottah  
> Ron - freckles  
> Hermione - mobile library  
> Ginny - Weaslette  
> Neville - Neville  
> Luna - Loony  
> Mike - Hot Wheels  
> Eleven - eggo  
> Dustin - teef  
> Lucas - Tubulah  
> Will - The Spy  
> Max - Little red
> 
> _______________________________________

Before/during the events of last chapter...

Max: that was an eventful D&D game

  
Lucas: agreed

  
Lucas: but anywauys

  
Lucas: anywaus

  
Lucas: antways

  
Lucas: ANYWAYS

  
Mike: why did that take you so long

  
Lucas: we should change our names!

  
Dustin: huh not a bad idea

  
Dustin: for a change

  
Lucas: hey i didnt know the Tessalhydra would go after you after i saved ax

  
Lucas: MAC

  
Lucas: MAX

Max: try and say my name right stalker

  
Will: That was a fun game, though

  
Eleven: yeah

  
Lucas: did you even understand the game??  
Eleven: no :(

  
Eleven: but i wanted to try for Mike

  
Mike: aw... <3

  
Lucas: max just gagged

  
Max: can you be less sappy, lovebirds?

  
Mike: no

  
_Mike changed his name to Hot Wheels_

  
Max: you arent hot

  
Max: not even close

  
Hot Wheels: its a play-on words, mayfield

  
_Hot Wheels changed Max's name to little red_

  
little red: BITCH im maturer than you

  
Hot Wheels: in like five minutes

  
little red: thats it

  
Hot Wheels: MAX WHY ARE YOU KNOCKING ON MY DOOR

  
Dustin: he's dead

  
Eleven: No!

  
Dustin: figuratively

  
Eleven: ?

  
Dustin: while he's gone...

  
_Dustin changed Eleven's name to eggo_

  
_Dustin changed Lucas' name to Tubulah_

  
_Tubular changed Dustin's name to teef_

  
teef: rood

  
_teef changed Will's name to The Spy_

  
The Spy: did you have to change my name to that?

  
teef: no but i couldnt think of anything except that and 'can we play D&D now'

  
Hot Wheels: I LIVE

  
eggo: :D

  
little red: not for long

  
_pottah joined the Party groupchat_

  
pottah: hey can i invite you to my groupchat

  
little red: why us?

  
The Spy: is this a scam?

  
pottah: i swear its not just pls i want them to meet you

  
teef: sure

  
Tubulah: screw it lets do it

  
_Tubulah, little red, The Spy, pottah, Hot Wheels, teef and eggo left The Party groupchat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------
> 
> Harry - pottah  
> Ron - freckles  
> Hermione - mobile library  
> Ginny - Weaslette  
> Neville - Neville  
> Luna - Loony  
> Mike - Hot Wheels  
> Eleven - eggo  
> Dustin - teef  
> Lucas - Tubulah  
> Will - The Spy  
> Max - Little red 
> 
> \-------------------------------


End file.
